yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Shishio
'''First Name''' Nina '''Last Name''' Shishio '''IMVU Name''' NatsuhiKururugi '''Nicknames''' Usagi '''Age''' Unknown, presumed to be in the 20's '''Gender''' Female '''Height''' 5' '''Weight''' 115 '''Blood type''' -O '''Behaviour/Personality''' Nina is a child. She behaves like a child and treats other people as if she is a child. Games are one of her favourite things to do with people, even though those games tend to be life threatening and involve killing the other person unless you’re her friend then in which case it will be more along the lines of a tea party. She likes dresses and skirts and girly things and acts really sweet but gory at the same time. One of her favourite things in the world is dolls and she collects them and very nearly always has one with her at all times whether it be a stuffed animal or a ball jointed doll much like any child would as a security blanket type object. Mess with her, her dolls or her friends and you’re in for a world of hurt. She’ll go crazy and kill that person in a fantastically bloody way that will drain the blood from the person so she can plasticize the body and turn them into actual human dolls to play with later. Apperance b08235a9aad2a2ca250ecd218c74c08b.jpg dec2cea6f858c54ba5691f444b9c3fe7.jpg 36b90f85c29d0ffd5f65d9ef6d99a308.jpg Allignment Chaotic Neutral '''Clan & Rank''' [[Shishio Clan|The Shishio Clan]] The Shishio are a clan of Oni's classified as Ghouls with all the base Oni Horuda abilities but instead of having an Oni triger state they have what are called Kagune. As a Shishio, they have a strengthened desire to eat flesh and in some a desire to eat chi as well and those who have that desire can gain stronger Kagune. If a Shishio is born a Ghoul, some have the chance to have the thirst for chi and if they do, it is marked by being an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albinism albino] . This chi eating ability is rare amongst the Ghouls and occurs usually only once in a few generations if that. [[The Anarchists]] '''What district do you live in?''' '''District 2''' '''Relationship''' None so far '''Occupation''' Doll Maker '''Fighting Style''' ((WIP)) '''Chi Base''' (Optional) Mental Chi Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightments, new thoughts, even patterns, and stratigies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously avalible. this change is not permanant, and is onlly a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Chi Form '''Weapon of Choice''' Knives, needles and scissors. Allies/Enemies [[Banjou Shishio]] '''Background''' Nina had no parents, at least to her eyes nor did her childhood exist. From a young age, her egg and sperm donor, Kihaku and Hikari Shishio, treated her like dirt. They knew what she was from the albinism in her; she was a monster and deserved to be treated as such. She lived in a tiny bedroom with a few possessions that consisted of a few sets of clothes, one pair of shoes and her bed. The only other thing she ever had from Kihaku or Hikari was a tattered and wretchedly dirty stuffed rabbit that she called Usagi. Life from the age of three to the age of ten, she had hardly any outside contact and was sent to the machinations of her own mind that wasn’t any sort of comfort. Throughout those years, she convinced herself that she was a monster and didn’t need any sort of human contact. That’s when the desire to feed started. Around ten and a half, she felt the gnawing hunger for chi that a handful of her family had, an insatiable thirst for that life energy that drove her to madness and eventually she started to feel the desire to eat flesh as well. This scared her and eventually she ran off, finding an obscure Shishio family member who took her in and trained her though unfortunately, her training consisted of Nina turning into a child because of her lack of childhood and her lack of contact with the outside world. These habits were strengthened as she grew and she kept the child like personality throughout her life and her skills as a Ghoul and killer honed as well as Nina started killing people for fun on account of, drawing and tea parties are no fun anymore. Eventually as she aged, she became fascinated with dolls because dolls she could play with indefinitely and not have to worry about them going away or being taken away because they were rotting and stinking up the house. Soon enough she learned of a way to plasticize corpses and turn them into human dolls she could play with like she wanted and eventually started killing people once she wanted a new doll instead of throwing a tantrum to get a new one. This caught the eye of a simple Banjou Shishio who decided he liked the way she worked and offered her the opportunity to take revenge on the world for denying her a life and she gladly took it if that meant more dolls and a way to play with anyone she wanted if they hurt anyone. PeakHuman System [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Speed Peak Human Speed] Users can run up to 60km/h (40 mph) with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions.The user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility Peak Human Agility] The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately coordinate his or her body with [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Equilibrium balance] and [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Flexibility flexibility]. Even the user's celerity is much better than the likes of an ordinary human. Enabling them to move with perfect agility, reflexes, speed, and accuracy. The user is able to move in any type of physical way flawlessly. They could be the finest dancer in the world, the best martial artist, the greatest athlete, etc. '''Roleplay Selection''' '''APPROVED BY'''